Amor sin sentidos
by CielPhantomm
Summary: "El amor es la poesía de los sentidos." frase de Honoré de Balzac


**Amor sin sentidos**

**Resumen**

"**El amor es la poesía de los sentidos." frase de Honoré de Balzac**

**Capítulo único. **

**Gusto**

Si hay algo de lo que Yamato Ishida puede estar seguro a sus diecisiete años es que, ama a Taichi Yagami con toda su alma y corazón.

Pero esa simple declaración lleva implícita muchas cosas. Como el hecho de que por verlo sonreír es capaz de aguantar mil inconvenientes y torturas sin fin.

Matt no es tonto, cuanto menos crédulo al pensar o soñar con _por siempre felices_, sabe que eso no existe, pero esta seguro que de haber algo remotamente parecido solo podría llegar a él de la mano de ese adolescente, casi hombre que durante tanto tiempo ha cautivado su pensamiento.

Aunque a veces, como hoy se pregunta si no habrá alguna forma de terminar ese enamoramiento.

Y supone que otros más lo piensan. Como Koushiro quien en ese momento mira a Yamato como si estuviera a punto de inmolarse.

El rubio traga en seco mientras observa la radiante sonrisa de Taichi. Koushiro ve como su amigo le tiende el almuerzo que él mismo ha preparado para Matt , mientras recalca que espera sea de su agrado, pues se ha esforzado mucho.

Matt pestañea para ver si como por arte de magia desaparece el lunch que es prácticamente un intento de homicidio por parte del Yagami. Pero no, ahí esta con su extraña pinta e ingredientes irreconocibles o comestibles.

—Tai —nombra Yamato casi temblando al recibir el recipiente.

Pero cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido murió debido al leve rubor que adornan las mejillas del Taichi.

—De verdad me esforcé —menciona él pateando una piedrita imaginaria.

Y Yamato asiente embobado por el solo hecho de saberse merecedor de probar algo por lo que Tai trabajo arduamente. Porque pensó en él, porque le ha preparado el almuerzo a él.

—Gracias —dice Matt y sonríe con el corazón desbocado.

No hay tiempo para reaccionar cuando el mismo Tai de quien sabe donde saca los palillos para tomar una porción de comida y ofrecérsela descaradamente a Yamato.

Izumi abre la boca por mero reflejo y contiene el jadeo que estaba a punto de salir, sin saber exactamente si se debe a la estampa que esta presenciando o porque es como ver a un suicida consumir veneno justo frente a tus ojos. Eleva las manos, quiere pedir piedad para el musico, pero entonces Yamato con un sonido parecido a un ahmm acepta la porción de comida, mastica y luego traga.

—¿Y bien te ha gustado? —pregunta Tai con la mirada luminosa.

Yamato asiente con la cabeza, luego le quita los palillos a Taichi para comenzar a comer.

Taichi ríe contento, da un par de saltos mientras abraza a Yamato asegurándole que de ahora en adelante se encargara de llevarle el almuerzo todos los días.

Sale a toda prisa rumbo a su salón con tanta alegría que parece haber ganado el mundial y ni entonces estaría tan feliz como ahora, el informático casi pude ver alas saliendo de la espalda de su antiguo líder.

—Yamato-san —nombra Koushiro con demasiada formalidad, denotando el miedo al ver el mutismo y parálisis del su amigo. —¿Todo está bien? —pregunta posando su mano sobre el hombro derecho del rubio.

Koushiro grita al ver como Matt se desploma sobre su escritorio con un ruido sordo. Comienza a llamarlo, al parecer se ha desmayado. Y se hace una nota mental de jamás ingerir nada preparado por Taichi Yagami. Eso y reconoce que Yamato es un hombre de verdad enamorado.

—Un hombre dispuesto a morir por amor —musita con cierta burla Izumi.

Hay quien dice que el amor nos hace ciegos, pero Koushiro juraría que a Yamato le mato sentido del gusto.

_**Koushiro me mira con lastima, lo sé, como también sé que el jamás vera el tiempo y el cariño que Taichi dedica a lo que aprende solo para ser mejor. No me gusta su comida, me gustan los sentimientos que me demuestra con cada quemadura y cortada, con su dedicación y tenacidad por ser un buen novio.**_

**Oído**

Mimi era muy consciente de su bella voz. Desde que era niña muchos fueron los elogios dirigidos a su persona debido a ello. Así que era imposible para ella no cuestionarse ciertos aspectos, como…

Si su voz era mucho mejor ¿porque Yamato prefería escuchar cantar al desafinado Taichi Yagami? y sobre todo ¿Por qué lo alienta a hacerlo si sabe de sobra lo mal que le sale?

El café karaoke en el que se encuentran está casi lleno, Sora, Joe, Koushiro, Matt, Tai y Mimi han logrado hacerse de una mesa al centro, por supuesto que el primero en tomar el reto de cantar en público es la estrella Yamato Ishida.

Y como era de suponerse deja a todos embelesados, bajo un embrujo armonioso. Es obvio por qué su banda tiene tanto éxito.

Mimi no se queda atrás, sube a la tarima muy confiada en sus aptitudes. Da un buen espectáculo y hasta se escuchan un par de silbidos a modo de alago. Ella hace una reverencia y lanza un beso a la multitud que aplaude aún más motivados.

El siguiente es Joe, quien a duras penas logra evitar desafinar y baja sin pena ni gloria del escenario. Va Sora, pues de manera no verbal acuerda que será un hombre, luego una mujer. Su amiga pelirroja escoge una canción dulce y con pocos matices que le evitan la vergüenza de no alcanzar las notas agudas o graves logrando ganarse varios aplausos.

Koushiro y Taichi se miran.

Y es el pelirrojo quien termina tomando el micrófono. Se nota nervioso, pero da su mejor esfuerzo que le reditúa un par de aplausos, nada de que presumir.

Para el final Taichi sube con ánimos, escoge la canción y…

Un silencio sepulcral, más miles de caras estupefactas es lo que produce la canción del Yagami. A Tai no parece importarle, él continúa entonando lo mejor que puede y hasta cierra los ojos dejando ver la pasión de sus palabras. Por educación los presentes aguantan hasta el final sin lanzarle nada o abuchearlo, total no puede cantar más allá de una canción.

Cuando al fin la tortura auditiva termina solo hay un loco que aplaude a todo pulmón mientras silva como si hubiera escuchado al mismísimo Dimash Kudaibergen, que en la actualidad llaman el mejor cantante del mundo.

Taichi sonríe tan radiante como el sol, abraza a Yamato mientras celebra el hecho de haber por lo menos, terminado la canción.

—De que hablas, lo has hecho mejor que yo —dice Yamato, luego agrega. —Por mi puedes cantar toda la noche.

Sus amigos, al igual que todos los presentes ruegan a Dios que no vuelva a subir o tendrán que salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mimi con elegancia se pone en pie, toma el hombro de Taichi y con suavidad tira de él para sentarlo. Como buena amiga piensa evitarle la vergüenza.

—Si hay algo de bondad en ti, dejaras que nuestros oídos descansen un par de años antes de volver a torturarnos.

Taichi ladea la cabeza sin comprender.

—A Matt le gusta mi voz —reprocha el portador del emblema del valor.

—Tú lo has dicho, a Matt —puntualiza Mimi, —porque el pobre se quedó sordo.

_**Intento que mi molestia no se tan evidente, aprecio a mis amigos, pero a veces, solo a veces me gustaría que se abstuvieran de hablar. Mimi tiene una gran voz, nació con ese don, sin embargo, eso no le da derecho a menospreciar a los demás, a degradar mi obsequio. Porque Tai sabiendo la mala voz que tiene se ha arriesgado a la humillación por cantar para mí y por eso mi opinión es la única que cuenta. Que van a saber ellos que hoy es nuestro primer aniversario. **_

**Olfato**

Sora parpadea un par de veces antes de llevarse una mano a la nariz para intentar que el hedor no termine por noquearla. Es insoportable y ella está a punto de reclamar y lanzar fuera del salón a ese idiota que sin consideración a los demás se ha presentado con esa pestilencia encima.

—¿De dónde demonios vienes Yagami? apestas

Taichi sonríe discretamente, antes de responderle sin pena ni gloria que del entrenamiento y de…

—¿Y no pudiste tomar una ducha en los vestidores antes de venir a clase? —reclama ella.

—No podía porque entonces en donde lo dejaría a él —contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras un gatito mojado y lodoso asoma por el cuello "V" de su camiseta de futbol. —¿No es adorable?

—Lo es —responde Yamato apersonándose y sacando al minino por dejaba de la camiseta sin importarle mirar y tocar un poco de piel canela. —¿Nos lo vamos a quedar? —pregunta Matt con una dulce sonrisa.

Y Sora se pregunta cuando fue dejada de lado en esa conversación.

—No sé, primero debemos preguntar

—Mejor primero dense un baño. Apestan —recalca Sora para hacerse notar.

—Eres una exagerada —defiende Yamato sin importarle que tanto el gatito como Tai se le acerquen y ensucien su pulcro uniforme.

—Dios, has perdido el olfato.

—¿Enserio huelo tan mal? —pregunta Tai recuperando a la que pronto será su mascota y colocándolo sobre su pecho de manera sobre protectora.

—No. Y si hablamos de olores… —dice Matt lanzándole una mirada significativa a su amiga. —Tal vez deberías moderarte más con el atomizador Sora.

Ella no puede creer que la acaban de insultar y sobre todo que su perfume super caro y de moda ha perdido contra Taichi y su gato callejero.

_**No siento remordimiento al ver la indignación en el rostro de Sora, se lo merece. Porque si no tuviera un techo sobre su cabeza, alguien que se preocupara por ella, un hogar, seguro olería peor que ese pobre animalito que se aferra a la vida y a su salvador. **_

**Vista**

Dicen que de la vista nace el amor. Joe no esta tan seguro de que cuanta verdad llevan esas palabras.

En chicas como Sora o Mimi bien podría ser cierto, ellas siempre cuidan mucho su presentación, se esmeran por verse hermosas y agradables a la vista, muy por el contrario de Taichi Yagami.

Por donde quiera que lo viera su antiguo líder parecer esmerarse en lucir por demás normal. No hay nada rescatable en su apariencia. Su ropa es, si no corriente, si bastante común. Usa siempre tenis sin importar si lleva ropa de vestir y Dios, no importa qué edad tenga, como un crio se niega a cambiar el aroma de su champú que durante todo el tiempo que lo conoce a sido chocolate.

Así que es normal que Joe se pregunte, en qué sentido Yamato encuentra a Taichi hermoso.

¿Será acaso que Matt lo dice de manera espiritual?

—Aquí —dice Matt triunfante mientras le extiende una foto —en esta Taichi luce radiante.

Joe eleva una ceja escéptico, aun así la toma. La mira un par de segundos antes de devolverla, pues no logra estar de acuerdo con su amigo. No, Taichi en esa foto luce aún más fatal. Con el cabello mojado y sucio, sus ojos enrojecidos y una sonrisa que apenas es sonrisa.

Pero a los ojos de Matt parece ser todo lo contrario porque la sostiene por largos segundos contemplándola con adoración.

—Entonces… —dice Joe tomando la foto. —¿Uso está?

Matt tuerce la boca y al parecer ahora si entiende lo que Joe le ha pedido. Del fondo de la caja de fotografías saca una en donde salen todos, hasta Daisuke, Iori, Yolei y Ken.

—No, mejor esta.

Joe la toma, asiente con la cabeza y agradece. Necesitaba las fotos de sus amigos para un proyecto de psicología y el hecho de tener una en donde aparecieran todos le ahorraba el trabajo de pedir una por una. Así que le debe un gran favor a Yamato.

Se despiden en la puerta y Joe se va bastante contento mientras camina por el pasillo y baja las escaleras.

_**Joe no lo sabe, pero esa foto que mira con desdén fue tomada por Kari justo una hora después de salir de su casa, habíamos decidido dar a conocer nuestro noviazgo, mis padres lo tomaron relativamente tranquilos, nos desearon suerte, pero los padres de Tai fueron otra historia. Esa tarde su papá intento hacernos ver que nuestra relación era un error, que éramos unos niños tontos que no sabían nada del amor. Y hasta en algún momento nos ofrecieron terapia. Taichi tomo mi mano y salimos de ahí, una vez solos él dejo que su dolor y coraje saliera a flote, después de llorar, simplemente nos miró a mí y Kari, quien había seguido a su hermano y dijo:**_

_**Todo va a estar bien Yama, vamos a estar bien…**_

_**Esa sonrisa triste demuestra su gran valor, y eso lo hace radiante ante mis ojos. **_

**Tacto**

No hay testigos. Nadie que critique la forma en que me toca. Tampoco los necesitamos.

Kari y Tk lo saben, o se imaginan lo que sus hermanos hacen a puerta cerrada. Pero ellos no dirán nada. Kari por experiencia propia sabe lo dulces que son las caricias de Taichi, lo cálido que pueden ser sus miradas y la devoción con que recorre la piel. El temblor a herir o ser herido, porque entrega el corazón. Aunque ella nunca recibirá de parte de su hermano un amor como el que comparte conmigo.

Sus dedos rozan sobre mi dibujando figuras nacidas de su cariño. Los míos no son tan delicados, se aferran a él como si fuera a escapar. Lo apreso con fuerza hasta hacerlo gemir, las marcas de mis manos sobre su dermis me hacen feliz.

No siempre es así.

A veces los papeles se invierten y soy yo quien siente la urgencia de Taichi, su posesividad y furor.

Y yo lo recibo con la mayor delicadeza que puedo mostrar, extiendo las manos a la espera de que la mariposa delicada en la que se convierte se pose sobre ellas.

Taichi respira y su aliento me estremece.

Mi tacto se ha vuelto dicto a él. Y cada poro de mi ser solo reclama su presencia.

Nadie lo sabe el futuro que hemos planeado y quizá no tardemos más en decirlo. Hiroaki, mi padre seguramente intentara disuadirnos, pedirnos que esperemos. Mi madre, ella se conformará seguramente con agendar en la clínica un platica sobre sexualidad negándose a creer que su hijo a llegado más allá de lo beso.

Nos esperan un sin número de situaciones vergonzosas, obstáculos que superar, pero también grandes alegrías, como la disculpa y aceptación de sus padres de Taichi.

No importa, sé que saldremos adelante mientras su tacto y el mío se busque y se encuentren. Mientras su mano se sujeta a la mía, no hay nada que nos pueda derribar.

Fin.


End file.
